On Eagle's Wings
by Princess Meerkat
Summary: Harry accidentally turned in two wayward mutants, and now, they hate him. They do not know that they are wizards. They managed to escape with the flock, but then they split off and create their own. These two flocks then go around the world to destroy different branches of Itex. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

On Eagle`s Wings

Maximum Ride! R&r, but go easy! No slash!

Harry was packing up and getting ready to go to the burrow, with his family for Christmas.

Sigh. The Flock was spending Christmas on the run, again. They could never stay in one place too long, for fear of Erasers.

They had picked up 2 new recruits, Axle and Tabby. Axle was about 13, and he was fairly tall, being another bird kid. Tabby, however was a total different story. She was maybe 9, not much older than Gazzy, and was pretty small, almost shorter than Angel

They both had uncanny disguising abilities, like Angel.

"Come on guys, we haven`t got all day" Said a rather jumpy Lily. She couldn`t wait to see her cousins.

"She`s right" said Harry.

Once they finally managed to get there, They something shocking.

There were at least 8 kids in the town square. The oldest was 15, and she was throwing snow at the six others.

Two of them froze, and turned around slowly.

The taller one, Axle, approached boldly, while Tabby hung back.

"You`ve got quite a bit of nerve, coming near us" Axle said, eyes narrowed.

'What?" asked Harry.

Why was this teenager talking like this?

Harry remembered, the time he`d helped those 2 kids get to these doctor guys.

Axle looked murderous "I`ll never forgive you, Harry."

Tabby, who had been inching closer every second sidled up next to him.

Her voice was shrill and it pierced the air 'How could you do that?!"

"Do what?' Harry asked "and who are you anyways?'

"The name is Tabby, but if you call me Tabs.." she glanced murderously at Axle "I`ll smack you like a bad dog, any questions?'

"Hey, you got anything to eat?' asked Axle

"Well, I`ve got some chocolate, but that`s it"

"Axle, do you ever think about anything besides your stomach?' asked Tabby.

Axle grunted.

"I think you need a little, ah, catching up to the times" Tabby said.

'October 17" she said darkly "You turned us in."

'Turned you in? I`m sorry, what? All I did was give two kids to some doctors" Harry said.

Tabby snapped her fingers.

'That`s it'' she said ''They tortured us, and they are the reason we have these.''

Tabby and Axle unfolded their wings, and a small pair of fangs descended from the top of Tabby`s mouth.

Axle`s toenails got really long.

''You owe us" Axle said.

Then, they vanished.

I left it on a cliffhanger. Oh yes I did. read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Boom! The explosion left Iggy`s ears ringing. He hoped Axle and Tabby had gotten out in time.

He couldn`t see any sign of them.

In reality, Tabby and Axle had decided to leave the flock and go off on their own.

Iggy decided to move on. They were probably dead.

Little did he know, they were about to make a shocking discovery.

Harry watched Rose throw chunks of snow at James. Those two kids had rattled him pretty badly. Was this some kind of hoax, or was it the truth?

He didn`t hear the sound of light feet dropping on the roof.

Axle slid off the roof with ease. Tabby looked at him, as if expecting him to do something. There was no way he was going help his sister down!

He observed James and Rose`s confused expressions. Then he broke out into a grin. Harry looked out the window. There was that tall boy again.

He turned around and saw everyone gawking at him through the window. Axle waved. Tabby flew off the roof. Harry went outside to the garden.

''What is the meaning of this?'' Harry asked, steadily.

''We want your help'' the smaller girl said ''All of you.''

''Why do you need our help?'' asked Harry.

''Consider it a personal favor''said the boy "We need someone who can help with mutation emancipation."

None of this made sense!

"So you`ll do it?' asked Tabby, looking very hopeful.

"Don't push your luck" Harry said "but maybe."

They seemed a little satisfied with that. But they had far more surprises to come across.


	3. Chapter 3

Tabby sat in front of the fireplace at the Weasley's and shivered. The last time she was warm and actually had enough to eat was a long, long time ago. So yeah, she was ravenous.

Axle laughed as James tried to tackle him to the ground. All those years back at the school had toughened him up. James finally got him on the ground, only for him to laugh insanely and knock James over again.

"Where did you learn all that?" James asked "Because you can't just know it"

"Long story" Axle said "Like so long it would take a whole fanfic to tell"

"okay then" was James' reply.

Lily couldn't help but stare at the strange girl in her Grandmother's living room. Her hair. It suddenly went from black to neon purple.

"Are you a metemorphmagus?" she blurted.

"A what?" was the response.

"Oh. You don't know" Rose said softly.

Tabby drew her knees in.

"Good night" she said.

"You're going to bed already?" Rose asked.

"What can I say? I have a big day ahead of me" she said.


End file.
